


My Hero

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla will sacrifice many things for Laura’s safety. It started with sacrificing their relationship, and once before, she gave her own life. With Baron Vordenburg locking chains around her body Carmilla is prepared to sacrifice anything for Laura’s safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

Thick wrought iron manacles bind your wrists in place in front of your body. The metal splays your fingers outwards, your palms unable to contract into a fist, with the cold barrier restraining the strength of your muscles. A set of reinforced steel chains run from the bar between your wrists to the collar around your throat locking your body in place.

He tightens the collar until it digs into your skin and chafes your throat.

“This will be quite the show,” He goads with a smirk stretching his lips. “It's a pity that you won't be around to enjoy the aftermath.”

“Harm her,” You threaten, jerking forward on you chains to snap your teeth in his face. “And I will destroy you.” 

“Ah,” He chuckles, lifting his finger to run the cold digit across your face, as if in a loving caress. “I don't think you're quite in the position to be making demands my Sweet Mircalla.” 

You strain forwards, but he tightens his hand on the metal chains tugging them until your shoulders are forced to hunch, and the metal of the collar cuts into your throat. A trickle of blood seeps down the back of your collar, and the iron causes your blood to burn your skin. 

“Don't you see?” He murmurs as he bends to look into your eyes. “You're my prize little Mircalla, just as you should have been my Great-Great-Grandfather's prize. A pretty beast such as you should understand that.”

He runs his finger across the metal cinched around your throat and across the metal chain hanging from your neck before smoothing his fingertips along the bar between the manacles. A hiss rises out of your throat at the brush of his fingers against the backs of your hands. 

“I'm surprised you don't recognise these,” Vordenburg says. His eyes dance with amusement and arrogance. “It took quite some time to find them, abandoned, on that battlefield. But, I thought it would be poetic to use them.” 

Your gums itch as every nerve ending in your body screams for you to lurch forward and bury your teeth in his throat. Yet, the metal restrains you, saps your power and leaves you as weak as a human child. “I will kill you.” You promise, swallowing the unease that settles in your bones, letting your anger erupt from your throat.

“I don't believe you will little darling,” He chuckles patting the back of your hand condescendingly. “You see, these are the chains that your Mother used to restrain you, the night that you couldn't prevent your dear lover's death. Of course, I cleaned them for you, and repaired them.”

You snap your jaw and growl loudly. You push your fingers against the metal bar and stretch your neck as you struggle to break the chain. 

“Shush Sweet Mircalla,” He murmurs, brushing his fingers across your cheek. “You cannot break these chains. Now, come, I believe we have an execution to attend.” 

He tugs on the end of the chain and you stumble forward in his wake unable to resist the tug of the wrought iron.

You hear nothing until you hear her voice. Broken. Desperate. Sad. Words pass by your lips without your conscious input and you barely understand her responses. You look at her from your knees and feel your heart quake in your chest.

“I bet you wish you'd married my Great-Great—Grandfather now.” He hisses as he grips your hair. He pushes your head forward as he lifts the sword.

“I'd prefer dying.” You spit the words out as if they were acid to splatter across his face.

“I can't let you do that!” Laura shouts, and you see her leap off her chair.

However, the sword is moving, and you cannot stop it.

You wrench your body from the floor.

You fling your body into the path of the sword.

It lodges between your shoulders.

You ignore it in favour of swinging your body around to dive at Vordenburg's throat.

His blood is thick and heavy in your mouth. Your teeth cut through layers of skin, and bone, and sinew to tear the life from his lungs. The iron burns in your veins but you don't feel it as you watch his face slacken and his eyes darken.

You collapse onto your haunches and cough the blood out of your throat.

“Carm...” Her voice is weak, sad, and desperate. 

“Sorry Cupcake,” You murmur as you fall backwards. The sword slices clean through your body, the iron seeps into your bones, and fire races through your blood. You watch her fall to her knees at your side. “I came...” You whisper, shifting your face to press your forehead against her knee, aching to feel the comfort of her touch. “I love you.” 

“Carm...” You ignore the fire in your blood to look into her eyes. “I love you too.”

You eyes fluttered closed. The iron and the poisoned tang of his blood stealing the last of your energy, but you part your lips to whisper. “You saved me, my hero...”


End file.
